Sessions
by TessaStarDean
Summary: A series of sessions between Stella and her therapist. Will definitely go towards FlackStella, but there's also some character study of Stella herself.
1. Chapter 1

"Something's on your mind."

Stella pulled herself out of her thoughts and forced her eyes back to her therapist. The woman was staring at her with a questioning gaze, a wrinkled hand propping up her chin. The detective shook her head.

"A case we solved this week."

"Was it a difficult one?"

"They're all difficult, Carrie," Stella murmured. "But this one…A man beat his wife to death with a metal pipe and then dragged her outside and tried to make it look like a mugging."

"Who did you work the case with?"

"Mac and Don."

The woman nodded. "And how did they handle it?"

Stella shrugged. "Mac handled it like he always does. He works the case, he solves it, and he moves on to the next one."

"That man carries around a lot of weight."

"Someone has to."

Carrie nodded. "And what about Don?"

She frowned. "This one…it seemed to hurt him more than the others."

"How so?"

"He was angry. Don is always zealous about getting the perp, but this time…there was genuine anger behind everything he did…and it felt like he was only barely keeping it controlled."

"Why do think that is?"

"I don't know. I tried to talk to him about it, but he told me he was fine."

"I take it you didn't believe him."

Stella shook her head. "I pushed the subject. All he would tell me was that he couldn't stand men who hurt their wives. I think it had to do with his father. I've heard rumors from other cops before, that his dad wasn't a kind husband."

Carrie stared at her thoughtfully. "And you? I imagine this case hit you harder than most, because of your history."

"Because of Frankie, you mean."

"Yes." She paused. "What about the men that you work with? Do you ever fear any of them? Do you ever wonder if they could go over the edge the way Frankie did?"

The detective nodded slowly. "Sometimes. I work with a bunch of cops, and they can be hard. They see things that most people don't even see in their worst nightmares. So yeah…I wonder."

"What about Mac?"

"He would never hurt me." She thought about it for a moment. "I've seen him angry, though. I've seen him snap – I might be the only person in the lab who has. It's…frightening."

"And Don?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don could never hurt a woman."

Carrie's eyebrows shot up. "You can be that sure?"

"It's just not in him, Carrie. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He's….he's a good man."

"And your friend."

Stella smiled. "And my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The responses I've gotten for this story just blow me away. Thank you so much guys for taking the time to read, and also for taking the time to comment. It really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this next session :)**

Carrie handed her a cup of tea as they sat across from each other in the large, overstuffed chairs in her office. She watched as Stella took a sip and then settled back, letting the warmth flood through her.

"I was sorry we had to cancel our time last week," she said sincerely. "Are you feeling better?"

Stella nodded. "I think it was the flu. Whatever it was knocked me down hard. Mac wouldn't even let me come into the office."

Carrie smiled at her. "He's just trying to take care of you. You do it for him all the time."

"He never listens."

"Sometimes he does, Stella. He's lucky to have you, and I think he knows that. I'm not sure he'd know what to do without you."

"You've never even met him."

"No, but I've heard the way you talk about him. I've met a few men like Mac – they need someone to take care of them. Because they're so busy fixing the world for everyone else."

"He's good at it, though," Stella said quietly. "Fixing the world."

Carrie paused. "Do you love him?"

The question seemed to startle Stella. "What?"

"Mac. Do you love him?"

"He's my closest friend…"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

For a long minute, the two women just stared at each other. Finally, Stella sighed and dropped her gaze.

"I've thought about it. Once or twice."

"And?"

She shook her head. "Mac is my family. He's not like a father, or a brother, or anything like that. He's just…he's family. And I don't think either of us would ever cross that line."

"But do you want to?"

Stella stared out the window. "Like I said, once or twice…" She shook her head again. "But it wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I'd kill myself taking care of him. I'd take every one of his burdens onto my shoulders – his ghosts, his demons…I would try to fix him. And that's not what a relationship is about." She took a deep breath. "So yes, I love him. But not like that. Not enough to lose myself in his pain."

Carrie slowly smiled. "You've never actually said any of that aloud, have you?"

Stella chuckled, wiping at her eyes. "No, I haven't. It feels good though."

"Tell me…when you were sick and at home, did any of your friends come to see you?"

She nodded. "Lindsay came. And Don."

"Don came to see you?"

"Twice, actually."

"Oh?"

"Once, he brought me dinner. Chicken noodle soup that his mother made. It was very good."

Carrie smiled. "And the second time?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "He came by on Saturday, his day off. I told him he didn't have to, but…he stayed. All day."

"All day? What did the two of you do?"

"Watched Alfred Hitchcock movies, and he made us a grand lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches."

"So he took care of you."

She nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty good at it, too. He even tucked me in before he left."

"Did he kiss your forehead?"

Stella frowned. "Actually, yeah. How did you know?"

Carrie just smiled. "Lucky guess."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thank you for all of the wonderful responses to this set of stories. I really hope you continue to enjoy it and please - leave feedback :)**

"I've met someone."

Carrie's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

Stella smiled ruefully. "Not a good someone, though."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"there's this guy…Drew. I met him on a case – not as a suspect or anything…but now…I'm pretty sure he's pursuing me."

"And you're not happy with that?"

The detective shrugged. "It's flattering. But I'm not interested."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, he's charming in a way. And he doesn't give up. He sent me a gift at the office."

Carrie frowned. "Was it an inappropriate gift?"

"No. It was cute, actually…in a cheesy kind of way."

"But you're not interested."

Stella thought about it for a moment. "I probably could be if I let myself. But the truth is, Carrie…I don't _want_ to be interested."

"Okay. Why?"

"I don't trust him."

"Has he done anything to warrant your distrust?"

"Not exactly…" Stella trailed off, collecting her thoughts. "I haven't been with anyone…since Frankie. And I know that at least some of my mistrust comes from him and what he did to me. But…there are other men in my life, Carrie. Mac, Don, Danny, Sheldon, Sid…and my trust in them has never wavered. They're good men, and I know that." She shook her head. "I'm _not_ sure of that with Drew. Sure, he seems like a nice guy, but there's something about him that doesn't sit well with me. Like there's something just below the surface. I don't know what it is, but I can't trust him. I don't want to."

Carrie nodded when she finished her explanation. "That's good, Stella. You're level-headed enough to realize that you're still carrying around baggage from Frankie, and you're also letting yourself trust your instincts. Now if your instincts are telling you that Drew isn't what he appears to be, then listen to them. That doesn't mean you should cut him out of your life and run the other way. But it does mean to be on your guard around him. Make him earn your trust."

Stella gave her a small smile. "So I'm not some crazy paranoid person?"

She chuckled. "Not at all. You're a little bruised around the edges, Stella. In time, that will heal. But you have to give yourself that time – what everyone else says be damned."

"That's what I love about you, Carrie. You always tell it how it is."

The older woman smirked. "It's what makes me so charming."


	4. Chapter 4

"There's no charm anymore."

Carrie frowned. "Who are we talking about?"

"Drew. I don't think he's charming anymore."

"Has he done anything in particular?"

Stella shrugged, shaking her head. "He just won't stop chasing me. I've told him no, Carrie. Flat out and firm. I'm not interested."

"And he's not taking that as an answer?"

"Not at all. He keeps saying that he thinks he can win me over."

"Can he?"

"No. I told you – I'm not interested."

Carrie nodded, thinking for a moment. "Have you told anyone else about him?"

"Mac knows – he was there when one of Drew's gifts came into the office."

"And what does he think?"

"He encouraged me. Said that I smiled when I got the gift. Which I did. It was flattering that someone would go to all that effort."

"But now it's different." Stella nodded in agreement, and Carrie leaned forward slightly. "Have you told anyone about how uneasy Drew makes you? That he's been pursuing you without any signs of stopping, despite your protests?"

The detective was quiet for a moment. "No."

"Why not?"

"Who would I tell?"

Carrie gave her a look that clearly told her she was avoiding the question. "Any one of your friends, Stella. I find it odd that you haven't turned to any of them with this. Most people like to bounce their ideas and feelings off of other people, people that they care about and trust. You have those people in your life, and yet you're refusing to let them in on this one. Why?"

Stella's silence stretched on as she stared out the window into the rain. Carrie watched her carefully, noting the way her eyes searched outside, as though somehow the city held her answer. The detective bit at her lower lip in thought, the thumb of her right hand running along her fingernails as she continued to gather her thoughts. Eventually, she sighed, and turned to face Carrie again.

"Because I don't want them to think that I screwed up again."

"What do you mean?" she asked gently.

Stella closed her eyes for a moment. "I made a mistake with Frankie," she finally said, her voice quiet. "I trusted him, and he turned out to be psychotic. He nearly killed me." She paused. "I didn't want to make that mistake again. I don't…I don't want to admit to them that the next guy I got involved with was a bad choice, too."

"You're afraid of what they'll think of you."

She nodded. "I don't want to see the looks in their eyes. I don't want them to think that I can't take care of myself. That my judgment can't be trusted."

"But it _can_ be, Stella. You didn't get involved with Drew, remember?"

"I haven't managed to get rid of him, though."

"No, but your instincts told you not to trust him, and you listened to them. You've made yourself clear, and you've told him no. Maybe now it's time to go to your friends and make them aware of the situation. They can help you, Stella. They want to."

She nodded, giving Carrie a small smile. "I'll give him one more chance. If he doesn't leave me alone this time…I'll go to Mac."

"Promise?"

She nodded again. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, guys! RL and writer's block have NOT been my friends of late. Hopefully I'll be able to get this one finished before NaNo starts. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the support.**

**A/N 2: Thanks to JaydenBell for helping me sort out some of this stuff in my head!!**

"I'm just going to swear off all men."

Carrie frowned and looked up from the note she was writing herself. "Excuse me?"

"Men. I'm done with them."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Well that would be a shame."

Stella sighed as she curled up in the chair. "And why is that?"

Carrie gave her a small smile, sitting down across from her. "Because there are too many good men in your life for you to give up on them."

"None of them are mine, though," she said quietly. "Not really."

"Do you want them to be?"

Stella shrugged.

"We've already discussed Mac," Carrie continued. "That won't become anything, and you've accepted that. What about Danny?"

She laughed at that. "He's with Lindsay. And aside from that…Danny's like a kid brother to me. I can honestly say I've never had romantic feelings for him."

"Okay. Hawkes?"

Stella smiled. "A good friend. But I'm not attracted to him that way."

"Sid?"

"Married."

Carrie nodded, pausing a moment before her next question. "Don?"

Stella opened her mouth, but nothing came out and she shut it again. Shifting slightly in the chair, she looked around the room, a nervous smile on her face.

"Don is…he's uh….he's…"

"He's what?"

"Well, for one…he's younger than I am."

"Okay."

"And we work together."

"Okay."

Stella took a deep breath. "So that wouldn't work."

Carried raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because that's now how it looks from over here."

The detective frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea how rehearsed those reasons sound, Stella? It's as though you've been saying them to yourself over and over so many times that you just rattle them off and treat them like logically sound arguments."

"They're perfectly legitimate –"

"How much younger is he?"

"What?"

"Don. How much younger than you is he?"

"I don't know…maybe seven years?"

"And that's what you're using as an argument? In the grand scheme of things, Stella, seven years isn't that much of a difference."

Stella's hands clenched. "And we work together –"

"Which is another flimsy excuse. You're both professional enough to keep your work and personal business separate."

"What do you want me to say, Carrie?"

"I want to get to the root of what's going on here. You had very good and sound reasons as to why you and Mac would never work. But when it comes to Don, your reasons are weak and hackneyed. I want you to admit what you really think about what him. What you really feel."

Stella stared at her for a moment, and Carrie thought that maybe she had actually gotten through to her. But then the other woman dropped her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly.

Carrie could tell that she had hit a wall. Letting the silence linger for a moment longer, she shifted topics slightly.

"So what happened?" she finally asked. "When you came in here, you were ready to swear off all men."

Stella sighed and shook her head. "Drew happened." She closed her eyes. "His name wasn't even really Drew. He was just using me to try and get to Mac."

Carrie frowned. "I'm not sure I understand."

"It's a long story. But he had a past with Mac, and he wanted to get back at him. So he tried to use me to do it. He tried…he almost killed Mac."

"Oh my god. Is he alright? Mac, I mean."

"He's okay. We got to him in time." Stella paused. "But he really did a number on him. Mentally. He won't tell me what happened, but…I can see it in his eyes."

"I'm so sorry, Stella."

Her eyes watered. "Maybe if I had said something…told Mac that Drew was making me uncomfortable…maybe we would have found out sooner. Maybe it wouldn't have gone this far."

"You can't know that."

"But I had a feeling," Stella protested. "I knew, somehow, that Drew wasn't what he seemed. That something wasn't right. And I ignored it."

"You didn't ignore it," Carrie argued firmly. "You put distance between the two of you. You made up your mind that if anything else happened, you would go to Mac. You didn't let yourself fall for his charm. You stayed strong."

She raised her eyes, and Carrie was surprised at the fear she saw there. "But…what if he doesn't see it that way?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking. "What if he blames me?"

Realization dawned on her, and Carrie leaned forward, keeping her gaze locked with hers. "I need you to listen to me, Stella," she said. "This was not your fault. There was no way for you to have known that this man had something to do with Mac's past. This wasn't something you could have foreseen. And Mac's an intelligent man. He knows that."

"I feel like I let him down."

"Then you need to talk to him about it. Clear the air between the two of you."

Stella chuckled, wiping at her eyes. "It's not exactly like Mac's a talk-about-his-feelings kind of guy."

"I think he will for you, Stella. Because he may be feeling some guilt of his own."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because it was his past that got you involved in all of this. Drew chose you because of how close you two are. And Mac might be blaming himself for you getting hurt. Things could have gone much worse, Stella, and Mac seems like the type of man who imagines all the possibilities and carries the weight of that around."

Stella thought about that for a minute and then nodded slowly. "You're right. He is." She took a deep breath and tried to put a brave face on. "So I should talk to him."

"I think that would be a good idea."

She nodded again. "Then that's what I'll do."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong?" Carrie asked as soon as Stella walked into the room.

The detective shook her head as she sat down, staring at a piece of paper clutched in her hands. Carried could see that it had been unfolded and re-folded several times and even now, Stella was turning it in her hands over and over again.

"Stella."

"I got a letter three days ago," she eventually replied, not raising her eyes.

"Is that it in your hand?" Carrie asked softly.

Stella nodded, finally lifting her face and wiping at her eyes.

"It's…it's from my father."

Carrie kept her surprise from showing on her face, and instead gentled her voice even more.

"What does it say?"

"I…" she trailed off, tears streaming down her face.

"You brought it for a reason, Stella. You need to talk to someone."

"He told me that he loved me," she whispered brokenly. "That he hadn't even met me yet, but that he loved me, that he wanted to meet me."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "When I was little, I used to dream…" She shook her head. "But after awhile you stop hoping. You stop dreaming. And you just accept…you just accept that this is the way things are, and that nothing you do can change them."

"But this time it's different. It says he wants to meet you…did he tell you how he found you?"

"He didn't."

Carrie frowned. "But –"

"There were two letters. One from my father…the other from his sister. My aunt." Stella wiped at her eyes again, her hand shaking. "She said she found the letter in his desk drawer, next to my adoption papers signing me away. She did some digging, and…" She bit her bottom lip for a moment. "The letter he wrote to me was dated before I was born. He's dead. My father's dead."

Carrie watched as the woman before her, one of the strongest women she had ever met, began to fall apart. Pushing herself up, she crossed the room and sat down on the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. Stella broke, her sobs heavy and loud as she finally let go, the letter still crumpled in her fist.

When the tears had finally subsided, Stella pulled away. Carrie handed her the box of tissues from the table in front of them and went back to her seat, giving the detective time to collect herself.

"This changes everything," Stella whispered finally.

"How so?" Though she thought she knew the answer, Carrie also knew that this was something Stella needed to say aloud.

It took her a minute to answer. "It's just…I accepted a long time ago that my parents, whoever they were, didn't love me. That I was better off without them, because no child should have to suffer with parents who don't love them. But now…"

"Now?"

Stella gave her a small smile. "I was loved," she said quietly. "I think a part of me always wondered how anyone could ever love me if my parents didn't. But he loved me…my father loved me."

Carrie let her enjoy that feeling. "Have you told anyone else?" she asked after a couple minutes.

Stella sniffed and shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not…I'm not used to going to anybody with my problems, really. I've always been independent."

"Confiding in them won't make dependent. You're letting them in. And I'm sure Mac, or Don, or Lindsay would be happy to listen. You can be a very closed person, Stella. You trust these people with your life every day…why not your heart?"

The tears were building again. "Mac…he's going through too much. Peyton just left him…"

"Okay…then what about Don or Lindsay…what about Danny?"

Stella sighed. "Danny and Lindsay…they've hit a rough patch. A really big one. I can't…I don't think either of them is in a place to help anyone else right now."

"And Don?"

"He's…going through something. I don't know what, but…"

"He's been there for you in the past," Carrie pointed out. "You told me yourself how much he helped you through everything that happened with Frankie." She paused. "Maybe if you open up to him, he'd be more willing to tell you what's bothering him. Maybe he needs a friend, too, Stella."

Wiping at her eyes again, she brought her feet up onto the couch and tucked her knees under her chin.

"How do I start?" she asked, her voice small.

"Tell him you need to talk."

"And then?"

Carrie leaned forward. "And then you let him in, Stella. You let him in."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so the format changes a little bit here. Huge thanks to JaydenBell for helping me through the issues on this one (though I'm sure it won't be the last time). **

"Hey," Don said when he opened the door and saw Stella standing there.

She gave him a small, nervous smile. "Hey."

He stood aside, letting her into the apartment before closing the door. "You okay? You sounded a little funny on the phone."

"Yeah, I just…I wanted to talk."

Don led her over to the couch, and they both sat down. Stella bit her lip for a moment in thought, and then turned to face him, curling one leg underneath her body. But still she didn't say anything, the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Stell?" He asked again, reaching out and lightly touching her arm. "You sure you're okay?"

She glanced around the room. "I, uh…I've been going through some stuff. Some…difficult stuff. And I…" She sighed, and finally looked him in the eye. "I need a friend, Don. And lately it seems like maybe you do, too. So I thought…maybe we could be that for each other. Be friends. I could talk to you, and you…you could talk to me."

For a long time, he just looked down at the couch, and Stella wondered if she had made a mistake. But then he slowly nodded.

"I could use a friend, Stell," he said quietly. "And I'd like to be your friend, too."

She smiled. "Good. So…who goes first?"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"My dad," Don finally said, his voice gruff and hushed. "It's my dad."

At his tone, all thoughts of her own problems fled, and she leaned forward, resting a hand on his knee.

"Is he okay?" she asked quietly.

Don shook his head, and she could see that he was barely holding it together. "He's sick," he finally choked out. Stella just moved her hand and slipped it into his, squeezing gently and waiting for him to continue.

"It's Alzheimer's," he said, his head down. "He's had it for a few years, but lately…it's gotten worse. A lot worse. He uh…me and Sam had to put him in a home a couple weeks ago. We didn't want to, but…he can barely remember his own name, Stell. He wasn't eatin', or gettin' dressed in the morning. He can't take care of himself anymore."

"Then you did the right thing, Don," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "I'm not so sure. I mean…he's so pissed at us, Stell. He was yellin' and swearin'…I tried to go see him the other day, and he screamed at me until I left. He says we betrayed him." Don swallowed hard. "He said…he said I was dead to him. He said…no son of his would do this to him."

"Oh, Don." She reached up with her other hand and wiped away the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell anybody?"

He shrugged. "Same reason you keep stuff to yourself. None of us is really good at the openin' up, Stell."

"True."

She glanced over at her purse and then leaned over and pulled out two pieces of paper. Without meeting his eyes, she handed them to Don. For a moment he just looked at her, and then opened one of the letters up and began reading.

Stella tried not to fidget while he read. She had debated with herself for a long time before calling Don, and then had spent just as long deciding whether or not she should bring the letters. But she knew that if she wanted him to open up, she needed to be willing to share her problems as well.

The seconds ticked by, and it was taking every ounce of self-restraint for Stella to stay on the couch and not just grab the letters and run. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, though, Don set the letters down and squeezed her hand.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"And you been carryin' all that around all by yourself?" When she nodded, he reached out, tipping her chin up with his hand until her eyes locked with his. "Ya didn't have to, ya know. We're always here, Stella. I'm always here."

"I know," she said quietly. "And I wasn't totally alone. I talked to my therapist about it."

"But you still came to me?"

"She suggested that I did," Stella admitted. "And there's a difference between you and her. You're…I've known you for a long time. And I…I don't just feel safe with you, Don. I feel…protected."

He wiped at her tears. "I don't always do a great job of protecting you."

She gave him a small smile and reached up, holding his hand to her cheek. "I think sometimes I don't let you."

He nodded, both of them hearing the truth in that. Looking down at the letters, he handed them back to her.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked. "You gonna write to your aunt?"

Stella shrugged slowly. "I don't know. I haven't really worked that part out yet."

Don moved closer, until his body was almost touching hers. "You want company while you work it out?"

She gave him a grateful smile before leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah," she breathed. "I think I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This one is quite short, but there should only be two more chapters after this. **

"How are you?" Stella asked as she slid into the booth opposite him.

He shrugged. "Okay."

"Come on, Don. I know you better than that."

He kept his eyes locked on the menu. "So why don't you tell me what you see?"

She looked at him for a long minute, apparently gathering her thoughts.

"You're tired. You're barely sleeping, and the situation with your father is draining you. You're bottling everything up, and it's starting to come out when you deal with suspects. Your hands shake when you think no one is watching, and you're barely holding on."

He chuckled, shaking his head, but she could see the moisture in his eyes. "How'd you get to know me so well?"

She reached out and took one of his hands. "That's what friends do, Don." Leaning back, she picked up her own menu. "Are you going to see him tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's been a couple days."

"Do you want a ride?"

Don looked up, their eyes locking.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

888888888888888888888

The visit was shorter than she expected. After dropping him off at the door, she had pulled into a parking spot and just sat there, letting her thoughts wander. She knew that Don had to be hurting if he was letting her in as far as he had, and that thought nearly brought tears to her eyes. He was such a strong man, but life was just taking its toll on him right now.

The passenger door opening startled her, and she watched in concern as Don folded himself into the car. His eyes were locked straight ahead, and she could see the shake in his hands as he buckled his seatbelt. Reaching out, she rested her hand on his.

He shook his head. "He's havin' a bad night. Can we…" He swallowed hard. "Can we just get outta here?"

Stella started the car and pulled out of the lot, not sure where they were going. But as the rain pelted down against her windshield, she soon found that they were driving streets she didn't know. Glancing next to her, she saw her friend barely hanging on; taking a breath, she turned the wheel and pulled off the road and into a little dirt turn-around.

She had barely unbuckled her seatbelt when he broke. He turned his face away from her, but Stella undid his restraint and pushed the arm rest up and out of the way. Then her arms were around him and she pulled him close, holding him tightly as sobs wracked through his body.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I TOTALLY forgot to post this when I finished writing it. I do apologize. Only one more chapter after this!**

The drive back to his apartment was silent. Stella used one hand to drive, while the other rested on Flack's leg, their fingers entwined. He had cried for a long time, and she had just held him, knowing that words were useless for the moment. All he needed was for someone to take care of him.

"Will you come up?" he asked quietly when they were parked in front of his building.

She squeezed his hand. "Of course."

He led her up the stairs and into his apartment, wordlessly taking her coat from her and hanging in the closet next to his. When he was finished, they stood there for a moment, both trying to feel their way gently.

"Are you hungry?" Stella finally asked.

He thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, actually."

She gave him a small smile. "Then let me make you something."

"I'm not sure how much food I've got," he said, following her into the kitchen.

"Do you have bread and cheese?"

Don opened the refrigerator and peered in. "Yep. That's about it, though. And a couple beers."

"The perfect meal then." She leaned in and reached around him, pulling the food out. "Grilled cheese sandwiches coming right up."

When the sandwiches were ready, Stella brought them into the living room and sat down on the couch. Flack handed her the other beer and they ate in silence. There was a comfort in it, though, and they took their time, knowing they'd be able to talk after.

The food finally finished, Stella set their plates down on the coffee table and then leaned back into the cushions, her eyes on Don. He looked better than he had in the car. And though there was still pain in his expression, his eyes weren't quite as haunted.

"How's your sister doing?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged. "She's got a lot on her plate right now."

"So do you."

"Yeah." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "It's just…with AA and gettin' a new job, and Dad…she's barely holdin' it together right now. I try to help where I can…"

She gave him a small smile. "It's amazing how far we can stretch ourselves when it comes to family, huh?"

Flack nodded. "Speakin' of family…"

"I thought we were talking about you."

"And we can go back to that after. Right now I wanna hear about you."

"Why?"

He looked at her steadily. "'Cause I care."

Stella felt a blush creeping up her neck at his words. "I called my aunt."

"And?"

"And it went okay. It wasn't some great family reunion, but…it was nice. She promised to send me some pictures of my parents, and we're going to try and meet up for lunch."

"That's really great, Stell."

She nodded. "There were times in the orphanage when I hated my parents for abandoning me. But now…to know that my father loved me…" She sniffed, giving him a watery smile. "I was loved."

He reached out and took her hand. "You ARE loved." Stella ducked her head as her blush intensified, and Don smiled as he leaned his head back. "I'm really glad you came with me tonight, Stell. I'm glad you showed up at my door and asked me what was wrong. I really needed a friend."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm always here for you, Don. No matter what you need."

"You know that goes both ways, right?" he asked.

"I know."

He looked at her carefully. "Do you?"

He entwined their fingers and Stella's breath caught as she stared up at him. Slowly, he leaned in, softly brushing his lips against hers. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled back, but he waited until they were open again before he spoke.

"I been wantin' to do that for a while now," he confessed.

Stella smiled. "I'm glad you did."

Tugging gently on her hand, Don leaned back against the armrest, pulling her with him. She didn't hesitate in curling up against his chest, and she sighed contentedly when his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Stay," he whispered.

Stella placed a soft kiss over his heart and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And this is it! Thanks to everyone who read and commented on this fic. And a huge thanks to JaydenBell - without her, I'm not sure this chapter ever would have gotten written! Enjoy :)**

"So how are you?" Carrie asked as she and Stella settled into their chairs.

The detective smiled at her. "I'm well, actually. I'm very well."

"You know, for once I actually believe you." They both laughed at that. "So why don't you tell me about what's going on that's making you so happy?"

"Well, I met up with my aunt."

"She's the one that sent you your father's letter, correct?"

Stella nodded. "Yes."

"And the meeting went well?"

"It went really well. She brought pictures of my parents, and told me stories about them…"

"You're not angry with them anymore?"

She paused, gathering her thoughts. "How can I be?" she finally asked. "My father died a few weeks before I was born, and it hit my mother hard. Her health deteriorated, and then she didn't survive the birth. It was actually my aunt who put me up for adoption. She was a single woman, and didn't have the means to take care of a child." Stella smiled softly at the memory. "She kept apologizing, over and over again, while we had lunch. But I couldn't be mad at her. She had just lost her brother, and her sister-in-law, and there was no room in her life for a baby. She was only eighteen. There was no way she could have taken care of me."

Carrie smiled at her. "That's very good, Stella. I imagine that must be a huge burden off your shoulders."

"It is. I have family. It's not what I dreamed of when I was a little kid, but…in a way, it's better. Because it's real. My parents might not be here anymore, but they loved me, and I can learn everything about them from my aunt. It's almost like…"

"Like what?"

"Like…maybe that hole I've been carrying around with me for so long…it's not there anymore. It's been filled – not with my parents, but with other things. Things that are just as good."

"You said 'things,'" Carrie pointed out. "So there's more than just one?"

Stella couldn't stop the idiotic grin that spread across her face. "There might be one other thing."

"Do tell."

"I, uh…I took your advice, and I talked to Don."

"And?"

"And you were right. He needed a friend. And so did I."

"So you talked?"

"We talked, we laughed, we cried…we helped each other out. And…we admitted how we felt about each other."

Carrie smiled as well. "And how do you feel about each other?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "I think you know exactly how I feel. You've been pushing me to admit it for months." When her therapist just shrugged, she laughed. "Fine. I…I care about him. And not just as a friend. Something more…much more."

"Does he feel the same?"

The detective grinned again, and she could feel the blush on her cheeks. "Yes."

"So…you're together?"

"Yes." Her hands went up to her cheeks. "God, I can't stop blushing and grinning like a school girl."

"You're happy."

Stella nodded. "I am. I just…it's been so long, you know? I forgot how great it could feel." She sighed happily. "I've never felt so comfortable and safe with someone before. It…it kinda feels like coming home."

"It sounds like you're right where you're supposed to be then."

Stella smiled at her. "I think I am."

Carrie looked at her thoughtfully. "Does that mean I'll be seeing less of you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. With the job I have…I'll always need someone to talk to Carrie. And you're not just my therapist…you've become my friend."

The older woman leaned forward and took her hand. "You've become mine as well, Stella. I'm glad you're going to keep coming."

Stella shrugged, giving her a playful smile. "Besides, I have a boyfriend now. I'm sure I'm gonna need to vent some time."

Carrie laughed at that. "Too true, my dear. But I do think you and Don will be just fine."

"You know what?" the detective asked, smiling confidently. "So do I."


End file.
